Blood and Fire
by charlie31201
Summary: After a deadly war, Princess Adele Clarissa Garroway is kidnapped by Sebastian Morgensten and a mysterious golden boy. She poses as Clary Fray, a female warrior. But when Sebatian find out the truth, will her mysterious golden boy save her before it's too late? (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**This is my first fanfic so be nice-ish. **

**Disclamer: All rights go to Casssandra Clare**

* * *

Blood and Fire

Bodies stained the ground like gruesome flowers, the smell of blood was everywhere. The sounds those things were making were enough to wake the dead. People always said that monsters were simply things to scare children into going to bed but I knew better.

A figure cut its way through the smoke and came towards me. As it advanced me I saw that it was a man, the man began bending down to see if any of the bodies on the ground were alive. He had obviously as he yelled out to one of monsters on the field and the monster picked up the wounded boy and disappeared. The man continued to circle the dead and by the time he reached the person next to me he had about 60 people that had been faking.

My heart was in my head and I was thinking about running away from this terrible place. So I ran, my hair was knotted and got caught in the trees and I knew the monsters were behind me but I didn't stop until a young man ran ahead of me with super human speed, it was now that I had hope that someone would save me until the young man tackled me. It was like being hit by a wrecking ball, I heard my leg snap as I landed on it funny and pain shot though me.

"Stop struggling!" The man whispered. I looked up at my captor and saw golden hair and golden eyes which were hard and cold. He yelled out for a man namedSebastian and then he said to me, "If you do what I say I'll get you out of here". At that I stopped wiggling, the boy lifted me in the air by my shirt.

By this point the man I assumed was Sebastian had caught up to us. He yelled out, "Well done Jace, well done." He took me from Jace. "Looks like we have a runner. We could use her, couldn't we Jace? She would be great messenger, slight, fast and she nearly got away from you." he said talking like I wasn't there. He passed me over to one of the monsters beside him, the smell of garbage wafting in the air.

There was a flash and I appeared in another room. I fell on the ground and tried to crawl away but Sebastian grabbed my broken leg causing me to scream and pulled me over to him.

"What's your name?" he asked. I looked over at Jace but he was like stone, unaware of what was happening. I stayed silent. "I said, what is your name?" He snarled at me. I remained silent. "Fine. Guess it's the hard way" he whispered in my ear his voice tipped in steel.

He dragged me over to the wall were there was a chains. He wrapped the chains around my wrists and then flipped me onto my tummy. I couldn't see what he was doing but then I felt lash across my back. I screamed. He repeated this over and over until my back was raw.

I was sobbing so loudly when he came over to me and said, "This is what happens when you disobey me. Now I ask one more time. What. Is. Your. Name?" I knew I couldn't tell him that my real name was Princess Adele of Idris because it would be used against my father and I wasn't even supposed to be fighting. I had snuck out.

So thinking fast I replied "Clary."

"Clary who?" He put a hand on my back causing pain to shoot though me. "Clary Fray" I hissed out thought the agony. He smiled a cold hard smile. "I really don't think that that is your name," He replied "Is it?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" I said scared that he would know it was me "well we know that the king's daughter Princess Adele was on that mission and she was the only girl in that army…" "Princess Adele was killed in the fighting she was my best friend" I tried to sound upset. "Really, then you won't mind if we take a look on the back of your neck for the mark of the royals," he said.

* * *

**Should I continue?**

**-Charlie (with the help of Izzy)**


	2. Chapter 2

I was hyperventilating, my head and heart were pounding I was so scared. He reached out to grasp my neck when I grappled him he fell on the floor and he was temporally winded. I tried to crawl away when I was stopped by the golden boy.

"Stay here and I'll get you out" he said "what if I don't trust you" I replied "I'll leave you to him and trust me he'll do worse" "Fine" I whispered giving in. Sebastian had gotten his breath back and was coming towards us.

Jace handed me over to him wordlessly. "I have to admit that was a good trick but not good enough" he said "still let's see" he pulled my top down and saw the mark. "So you were lying" he said tracing the mark "shall we teach her what we do to lyres or maybe we can send a video to your dear old dad" "do anything but don't call my father" I screamed "why is that young Clarissa, were you not meant to be here" I stayed silent.

"I'll take that as no, anyway Jace get Hodge to call the king I have something to say to him and if he kills me or threatens me I hurt the girl, what you think about that princess"

The only thing that went through my head was shit shit shit. My father though that is was at my best friend Isabelle house so this was not going to go well.


End file.
